Sunburn
by xxBlondieStealsHeartsxx
Summary: Caroline has had enough of running. She has come to face the ugly truth. SHE LOVES HIM AND NEEDS HIM. She has to go to him. She has to go to New Orleans. To her love. To Klaus. Please Read and Review! My first FanFic. Sorry for any mistakes! Rated T for Now.
1. However Long It Takes

Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**Chapter 1: However long it takes.**_

"_However long it takes Caroline."_

Caroline woke up with a start. This was not unusual. His words were still echoing in the back of her mind, the way his tongue rolled off words that she wanted to hear. The way he said her name, almost like a wish, a prayer making her feel like an angel, a fairy a way that no one not ever Tyler made her feel.  
"Damn that Hybrid." Muttering she got up and ran a hand through her hair.

_"You are Beautiful, Caroline."_

She managed a small smile remembering his words. They way his cheeks dented with that perfect smile of his.  
She shook her head. "Stop, Caroline. He is not here anymore. He left. You let him go." That smile disappeared, she glanced at the time and clambered down the stairs she shook her head when she saw Tyler on the couch piss drunk. "God." She rolled her eyes. The sun was up and little rays of sunlight were dancing on the edge of the window. Being a vampire you might think that she would shy away from light but she loved mornings. She tossed a pan on the stove and made breakfast for herself. _Tyler can make himself some. _

11 am.

"Shit!" Caroline cussed and ran to her car putting in her key she took a deep breath. _You can do this Caroline. Tell Elena. Tell Stefan. Tell Everyone._

At the Salvatore house.

"What?!" Elena hissed

"I Love him." The words rolled off her tongue easier that she expected. _I love Klaus. _She had come to accept this truth a long time ago.

Damon just stood there watching Elena scream at Caroline. _Damn. Blondie has guts. _ He mused to himself.  
"AFTER ALL HE HAS DONE TO YOU?! To us? To Tyler? TO OUR LIFE?!...HONESTLY CAROLINE…! HAVE SOME SENSE!" Elena went on and on.

Caroline had had enough. Everything he had done was for her. For them. He was hers. And no one EVER crossed her.

"_You are strong Caroline."_

In a blink of an eye she was in front of her hysterical friend. Even Damon gasped.

"Elena." She growled. Yes she growled. In the back of her mind she almost saw him shaking his head and smirking. _Not bad, Love. Not bad at all._

"I did not come here to ask for your permission. I came here to merely state the facts. I LOVE HIM. And I won't leave him hanging like you have done with my best friend._"_

Stefan turned towards her with wide eyes. "Caroline." His voice echoed concern.

She turned towards him and walked towards him leaving an abashed Elena behind her.  
"Stef, I love him. I really do. I am sorry." Saying so she gave him a hug which he returned. He was happy for her. She got her love. And she deserved him.

"Blondie."

"Jackass."

She gave Damon a small smile. She'll miss this place.

"_You are full of Light."_

This time she was free. This time she was going to him. She was taking a chance. She was going to New Orleans.

Caroline had told Tyler. He had flipped out. Well, she was prepared for anything; she had come in terms with the truth. She was now on her way to her love. She remembered the last time she saw him. It might have been a memory but it was as clear as yesterday.

_It is over. Caroline mused over the fact that she had graduated. Finally. Then she felt __**him.**__ She turned to look at him. There he was with that perfect smirk in place over his perfect mouth and TOTALLY kissable lips. After their usual flirty banter she heard him say words that she never thought he would say._

"_Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls." _

"_What?"_

_Her eyes glistened with fresh tears her love was coming back! But the she heard him continue  
"He is your first love. I intend to be your last."_

_Startled her blue eyes found his brown ones. His words would haunt her. She knew that. He knew it._

"_However long it takes."_

The big looming sign. **WELCOME TO NEW ORLEANS. **Brought her back to the present, she had reached. He was there, and now she was there.

**SHE HAD TAKEN A CHANCE.**

**A/N: **So? How was it? Please read and review.


	2. A Gulp of Bourbon

**A/n: A huge thanks for all the reviews. I have been far too free so here is another chapter. If you are wondering about the chapter name. I just liked it. Oh and PS: no KLALEY! That is just No- No.**

_**Chapter 2: A Gulp Of Bourbon**_

_She Loved Him._

_He Fancied Her._

"_We both are the same, Caroline."_

The way his lips quirked up when he smiled , the way he said Love , the way he looked at her, the way he could do anything for her and she was the only one who could tick him off without getting her head ripped off. And all Caroline could think of was that she was his. Completely. She was in love with Niklaus Mikaelson, the big bad original hybrid.  
Caroline hit the breaks outside a small hotel in the French Quarter. Tired and completely drained she grabbed her bag and glanced in the mirror. God she looked like a mess! Sighing she walked in and asked for a small room, and finally hit the sheets. She had a lot of work cut out for her. She had to tell him she also 'fancied' him.

Caroline woke up with a start. She rubbed her temples and glanced at the clock.

_9 pm._

"Gosh! How long was I sleeping?" She got off the bed and then she heard her phone beep and with a cracking voice her phone just died.

"Great! What more could go wrong!" and then she slipped and fell in the bathroom floor. "Holy…! Hot Damn! What am I doing here! What is wrong with me?" And like most girls she sat there on a bathroom floor crying.

Getting back on her feet was kind of easy for Caroline, she had faced hundreds of things with a smile on her face since she had turned and well, she had been craving some, a LOT to drink. Getting dressed in small denim shorts and a black shimmer tank top she at the most made her way out the hotel.

"Now. There has to be a bar here!"

She started walking. She figured that even though she was new there had to be a bar somewhere in this godforsaken city! Then she found it THE FRENCH QUARTER.

"_It was all for you Caroline."_

She walked in and her mood just lightened up. People were dancing and enjoying themselves, dancing without a care in the world. She wanted to loose herself today, and for that she needed a drink. A strong one at that. She made her way to the bad where a very petite blonde took her order.

"Hey! What would you have tonight?"

"I'll have a Bourbon. Make it strong." Caroline sat on the bar stool.

"Having a bad day? You are new here aren't you?" The bartender asked her while making her drink.

"Yes to both. I'm Caroline."

"Camille."

Camille slid Caroline her drink and smiled at her.

After downing her drink Caroline felt someone behind her. She didn't feel good. You know that awkward type of feeling.

"A beautiful girl like you sitting all alone? Nature is not happy." A throaty voice said with a dark chuckle.

"Listen buddy. I wouldn't take killing romance to another level. And anyhow I am not interested." Caroline spat out irritably.

"My, my sweetheart you wound me. And incase you were wondering I am Marcel."

Caroline grimaced that name sounded like cracking bones. It just gave her a bad feeling. "Hi Marcel! I am never in a million years."

Marcel chuckled again. "You have got fire. I like it. Anyhow welcome to my club."

Caroline turned towards him "Your Club?"

Marcel smirked, put a hand on his chest and bowed "Yes it is my Cheri."

He motioned to Camille "Hi sweetie! Can you get this dear ol' lady an Apple Martini?"

"Well, what made you think that I would have an Apple Martini?" Caroline mused.

"Well…." He gestured towards her.

"No thanks. Cam? I'll have Bourbon on the rocks." Caroline shouted.

Camille nodded and threw Marcel a dirty look.

Caroline ignored Marcel and e went away on his own. It had been quite a while. She was getting restless.

But then something happened something that shook her.

"_Marcel." Klaus spoke his name with distaste._

_Marcel turned and saw who dared to call him and when he did his eyes widened "Klaus Mikaelson. My sire. What are you doing here?"_

_Klaus smirked "Out and about. Marcel."_

"_Oh it has been a long time."_

"_A long time indeed." Klaus said._

_He is here. I found him._

Caroline made her way towards the voice. And then she saw him. She felt her undead heart skip a beat, He was perfect. With his smirk in place, his lips. His hair, his torso. Everything about him was perfect.

"_Klaus." She breathed. His eyes flitted over towards the voice. His mouth fell adorably in recognition._

_The same face, the same blonde hair, the same eyes and the same smile. "Caroline?" He said in a mere whisper as if not to break a dream._

"_Klaus, I need to….." She said his name again but this time differently. It was not with annoyance or contempt but with a hint of something else Love?_

_He got up with vampire speed and dragged her out of the club.  
he took her to an alley and stopped "Caroline?" he said again in disbelief._

_Their eyes met and sparks flew. She stared at him and after what seemed like eternity she merely whispered "I am taking a chance."_

_Klaus smiled. She came. For him. She left. For him._

"_well love, I guess darkness had an allure after all." Smirking._

_Caroline huffed. "I came here to tell you that I chose you and you mock me? Niklaus Mikaelson, I wont have…"_

_Her words were cut short as she felt his lips come down on hers. He had waited to feel like this. The feeling when he kissed her.  
Caroline felt loved. Everything with Tyler seemed so fast. So animalistic. But with Klaus she felt complete._

"…_..anything of that sort." She breathed flustered._

_A blush crept unto her cheeks. "I Came to tell you that…I fancy you too Klaus."_

_Never in a thousand years of his existence had Klaus felt love. But this baby vampire made him who he was today, she made him feel loved. _

"_Klaus?" _

"_Yes love?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I know. I love you too."_

_She wrapped her arms around his waist and engulfed him in a hug. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck._

_He held her like she was made of glass. So delicate. So Pure._

_He felt her lips near his ears. "You promised me Hot hybrid sex you know."_

_He chuckled and gave her a chaste kiss. "All in good time, sweetheart. We have a lot to see. And forever to spend."_

"_PARIS, ROME, TOKYO." They said in unison._

Klaus was happy maybe that's why he didn't sense a presence in the alley.

Marcel sighed. This was going to be fun.

A/n: I hope you like it! Review please. Criticism completely accepted.

Xoxo

~ Deekay


End file.
